


Turn Off The Light

by BlackoutFactory



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F, K/DA, monster au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 20:49:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17107877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackoutFactory/pseuds/BlackoutFactory
Summary: Evelynn confronts Akali after the young rappers sudden attitude change and finds that things aren't always as they seemed.





	Turn Off The Light

**Author's Note:**

> Wasn't really going to post this but I really like the idea and surprised it hasn't been done yet. Based off of that lovely picture by Guttertongue on tumblr with a healthy dose of "Turn Off The Light" by Kim Petras on repeat

The small warehouse Evelynn had followed the young rapper into was decked out for a rave. Black lights, graffiti, and speakers placed strategically place around the room. Not Akali’s usual spot, but she had been vanishing every night for nearly two weeks and Evelynn had enough. 

 

She cared far too much for Akali to let it go on any longer like this. Every time, she would return home later and later, getting more tense and agitated. Even going so far as snapping at the diva before apologizing and bolting out the door again.  No, Evelynn was going to put a stop to it. 

 

“Should I be wondering why you followed me Eve?” Akali didn’t look up from where she was untangling a mass of cords, perched on the edge of a small stage, her jacket tossed off to the side.

 

“You know the saying, curiosity, cats, and such.” Evelynn leaned against the stage next to Akali, so that she could easily see her face and see the tense way she held herself. “And I worry.”

 

Akali pauses, her eyes unreadable as she glances over at Evelyn. She shrugs one shoulder and continues her work. “Just antsy, nothing to worry about.”

 

Evelynn had nearly forgotten how stubborn the younger woman could be. Shifting just enough so she stood between Akali’s legs Evelynn leaned forward into her space, pleased when Akali froze like a deer in headlights, blushing. Grasping her chin Evelynn tilted Akali’s head up. True enough, she could sense the restless energy humming under her skin. And just like the young rapper, it was wild and untamed, hinting at what was really bothering her.

 

“It’s going to get worse you know.” She murmured, rubbing her thumb along Akali’s lip.

 

Almost instantly she saw the change in Akali, the walls shooting up, reminding Evelynn of when she and Ahri first met her. A stubborn set to her jaw, blue eyes hard as steel staring defiantly up at Evelynn, and every single movement just on the edge of running.

 

And running fast.

 

“We both know it’s more than just you having nervous energy, Kali.” Evelynn spoke gently, keeping her gaze on the rapper, moving her hand to cup her cheek. “What are you worried about?”

 

Akali dropped her head, the brim of her hat obscuring her face. Evelynn let her be, she could sense the flurry of emotions rolling off Akali and she knew better than to push.

 

“It was never a problem before I joined the group, I could handle it, didn’t have to hide so much.” Akali looked back up, a determined glint in her eyes, teeth bared. A good cover, even if Evelynn could taste the sliver of fear in her. “And then I find myself around the top of the food chain predators, fuck Eve, of course I was going to hide!”

 

“Oh my darling Kali…” Evelynn brushed the back of her fingers over Akali’s cheek, wanting to soothe her. She hated the idea that Akali had been afraid. Hated even more that she had been afraid of  _ her _ . “You were never in any danger from either of us, especially me.” 

 

Sighing, Akali leaned into the touch. “I know that now, but it was just easier to keep it up ya know? I didn’t want anything to change between us.” She murmured the last part quietly. 

 

Evelynn could understand. Before all this, they had been getting closer. Akali was always sprawled out either on Evelynn’s lap or somewhere nearby working on new raps, asking for her opinion. For her part, Evelynn found that she thoroughly enjoyed having the young rapper around, simple affection shifting to something deeper as she learned everything, well  _ almost _ everything, about Akali. The shift in Akali’s behavior the past few weeks had put a halt on any plans Evelynn had made to move beyond their simple touches and looks.

 

“You were always the stubborn one Kali, nothing would have changed” Evelynn leaned back, letting her, a small grin on her lips. “But you do know, I would only bite if you asked mm?”

 

Akali’s blush was visible even in the low light, but she stared back at Evelynn with an impish smile. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

 

The entire room goes pitch black in an almost unnatural darkness .  Evelynn’s grin widened as the black lights flickered on and Akali reappears standing before her.

 

“I did wonder who gave Kai’sa the idea for that mask of yours.” It had been an idle curiosity deemed unimportant, but now…

 

Akali chuckled and grinned at Evelynn, slitted eyes glowing a brilliant yellow. “A suggestion really, but I think she nailed down the likeness.”

 

Almost a perfect match really, now that Evelynn took in the changes in the young rapper. A pair of horns curve upward, jutting out just in front of the snapback and her ears had grown longer, more pointed. Much like the mask, Akali had a mouth full of sharp teeth, with a set of fangs curling down and out.

 

Evelynn hummed in approval, trailing her fingers from Akali’s shoulders, and those lovely spikes, to her collar bone. Pleased that she could still get a blush out of Akali in spite of her darker skin, Evelynn dragged her nails down. Catching the edge of the white crop top before continuing on down, tracing toned abs with a grin. She knew Akali was athletic, but like this, every line of muscle on her was  _ well _ defined. An idea crossed her mind, of how to test exactly how strong the young woman was now, but tucked it away for later.

 

Or sooner perhaps as Akali slid her hands around Evelynn’s waist, grabbing a handful of her ass before lifting her easily.

 

“Well that answers one question.” Looping her arms around Akali’s shoulders, Evelynn tangled a hand in neon purple hair and pulls hard. Her lashers pulsed into existence, the blades glinting in the blacklight and curling up and around Akali.

 

“What else did you want to know Eve?” Akali growled deep in her chest as she turned and placed Evelynn on the edge of the stage. Her clawed hands moving to rest on Evelynn’s thighs, toying with the edges of her skirt.

 

Lightly scratching the back of Akali’s neck, Evelynn leaned in close. “Exactly how difficult would it be to kiss you like this.”

 

“Awkward honestly.” Akali grinned impossibly wider, showing off more teeth than Evelynn first assumed. “But I have something that more than makes up for it.”

 

Evelynn arched an eyebrow, curiosity piqued. She was about to ask when Akali opened her mouth and let her tongue hang down. And _down_.

 

Oh…. _ oh. _

 

“Now that is a delight I plan on taking advantage of later.” Tracing her nails just under the line of Akali’s jaw, Evelynn hooked a leg around her waist, pulling them flush together. “But first, be a good girl and change back, I’d like to kiss you.”

 

She didn’t miss the shudder that ran through Akali or the way she dug her claws a little tighter into her legs. But she did as Evelynn asked, in the blink of an eye she shifted to her human form. Evelynn leaned in and captured the young rappers lips in a dominating kiss, swallowing the whimper that escaped. She let out a pleased hum as Akali pressed harder against her, trying to deepen the kiss. But she pulls back, nipping at Akali’s bottom lip as she does so.

 

Evelynn grinned at the sight before her. Akali’s face was flushed, lips parted as she stared up at Evelynn with half lidded glowing yellow eyes, hunger clear in her gaze. She could taste the intoxicating emotions pouring off Akali and oh she could get so easily addicted to it.  But that would be something to discuss about later.

 

“I propose we move this to my place, if you’re up for it.” Letting her hands slide down Akali’s neck to rest on her shoulders, Evelynn’s grin softened. While she could feel the emotions, she didn’t know what was going through Akali’s mind. She could just as easily walk away.

 

“I am.” Akali smiled and reached up, gripping Evelynn’s wrists, helping to pull her gently off the stage and leading her towards the exit. “Just kinda worried if you’ll be able to keep up.”

 

“Oh darling,” Evelynn laughed low and quietly, a grin on her lips as her human form slips, wisps of black and purple smoke coil around the rappers hands. The lashers curled around Akali, the flat of the blades, now glowing pink, gently dragging along her sides. “Let’s see you just  _ try _ and keep up with me.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> And there's that! Maybe now there'll be more Monster!Akali because yes please?  
> I might try writing more for this, but we'll see!


End file.
